staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 marca 1990
Program 1 8.15 „Express gospodarczy" 8.35 „Domator" - nasza poczta - kuchnia domowa 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.25 „Wybaczam ci, tatusiu" - film fabularny CSRS, reż. P. Brbec, wyk. V. Dlouhy, R. Brzobohaty, E. Cizkovska 10.30 „Domator" - przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.10 Drogi do niepodległej: „Pieśń ujdzie cało..." 12.00 Spotkania z literaturą, kl. II lic.: Mickiewicz - Słowacki - Krasiński 12.50 Wśród ludzi - współpraca międzynarodowa; TV TR: 13.30 Chemia sem. II: Węglowodory nasycone 14.00 Historia, sem. II: Reformacja w Europie 15.00 Poznaj swój kraj: Kazimierz nad Wisłą 15.30 NURT: Współczesne problemy wychowania i nauczania 16.20 Program dnia - Telegazeta 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: „SOS - sami o sobie" 16.50 Dla dzieci: „Trąba" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Sensacje XX wieku" 17.55 „Telewizyjny Informator Wydawniczy" 18.15 Program publicystyczny 18.45 „10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc „Wyprawa profesora Gąbki" 19.10 „Od A do Z" - program publicystyczny 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 „Dreszcze" - dramat psychologiczny prod. polskiej - reż. Wojciech Marczewski, wyk.: Tomasz Hudziec, Teresa Marczewska, Marek Kondrat, Zdzisław Wardejn 21.55 Sport 22.05 „Lex" magazyn społeczno - prawny 22.50 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.05 „Mariszka band" - film dok. prod. jugosłowiańskiej 23.40 Język angielski (21) Program 2 16.25 Korepetycje dla maturzystów: j. angielski (13) 16.55 J. francuski (17) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „ABC" - teleturniej językowy 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Magazyn „102" 19.00 „Marc i Sophie" (3) - „Nieproszony gość" - serial obyczajowy prod. fracuskiej 19.30 Sport Puchar Europy w koszykówce mężczyzny Lech Poznań - Limoque 20.15 Przegląd muzyczny (w przerwie meczu) 21.00 „Ze wszystkich stron" - „Węgry - narodziny demokracji - lewica i centrum" - reportaż 21.30. Panorama dnia 21.55 „W labiryncie" - serial TP (premiera) 22.25 „Telewizja nocą" 23.10 Komentarz dnia 23.15 Express gospodarczy (powtórzenie) ČST1 8.55 Wiadomości 9.00 Klub podróżników 9.20 "Czula" (film telewizyjny) 10.45 Echa sportowe 11.45 Śledztwa, rady, informacje FMSW 12.25 Teletekst 15.55 Teletekst 16.05 Skrzynka pocztowa (magazyn dla żołnierzy) 16.55 Minuty dnia 17.10 Moda na celuloldzie (film dok.) 17.40 Telewizyjny klub nlesłyszacych 18.05 "Nieruchomości" (film z cyklu komediowego J. Dietla) 18.45 Studio ruchu społecznego przeciw przemocy 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bajki Owczej Babuni 19.10 Notatnik gospodarczy 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 "Fandy, och Fandy" (film czeski) 21.30 Muzyka z respirium (koncert muzyki kameralnej) 22.55 Wiadomości ČST2 9.15 Książka dla ciebie 9.25 ,,Fandy. och Fandy" (film czeski) 10.55 Wideostop (teleturniej) 11.40 Teletekst 15.25 Teletekst 15.35 Magazyn KBP 16.15 Minuty dnia 16.30 ,,Snob" (film TV RFN) 18.00 Poglady, stanowiska 18.45 Program FO 19 00 Wieczorynka: Bajki Owczej Babuni 19.10 Notatnik gospodarczy 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Wleczorem na ekranie 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Czeski raj (film przyrodniczy) 20.20 "Modlitwa dla Katarzyny Horowitz" (film telewizyjny) 21.30 Porwanie na Kreml (film dok.) 22.10 Spotkaliśmy się w tym mieście (spotkanie pisarzy) BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy 10.00 News Weather followed by The New Fred and Barney Show 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Henry's Cat 10.55 Five to Eleve 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News 12.55 Regional News 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Cheltenham Festival 15.50 Bodger and Badger 16.05 Hokey Wolf 16.15 Best Friends 16.25 New Yogi Bear Show 16.35 The Really Wild Show 17.00 Newsround 17.05 Gruey 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Holiday 90 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 To the Manor Born 20.30 A Question of Sport 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Making Out 22.20 Film 90 Special with Barry Norman 23.05 Cagney and Lacey 23.55 Cheltenham Festival 0.15 Weather BBC2 7.10 Open University 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.25 Daytime on Two Lernexpress 9.40 Let's See 10.00 Thinkabout 10.15 Look and Read 10.40 Technology and Design 11.00 Watch 11.15 Who-Me? 11.35 Artwork 11.55 Sex Education 12.15 Science Topics 12.35 Update Europe 12.55 Buongiomo Italia! 13.20 Pigeon Street 13.40 Dragon Trail 14.00 News 14.15 See Hear! 14.40 Arthur Negus Enjoys 14.55 The Travel Show UK Mini Guides 15.00 News Weather followed by Westminster Live 15.45 News and Weather 15.55 Cheltenham Festival 16.20 Holiday Outings 16.30 Plunder 17.00 Advice Shop 17.30 Gardeners' World 18.00 The UNCLE Movies: One of Our Spies Is Missing 19.25 Animation Now 19.35 Bilko 20.00 Open Space 20.30 Food and Drink 21.00 Quantum Leap 21.50 Almost Grown 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČST1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČST2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku